101 Ways To Fuck A Faunus
by RubyRoseOfBeacon
Summary: Warning: Lots of sexual pairings with a faunus Ruby. Also, there's plot somewhere in there, if you don't just skip everything to read the lemon parts.
1. Weiss Schnee

**Part 1 -~- Wolf Ruby X Weiss Schnee**

* * *

 **Welcome to the wonderfully wide world of lewd presented by yours truly, Ruby. Pretending that, for all intensive purposes, the Vytal Festival Tournament never happened hence the fall of Beacon never happened, My team and I have done plenty of research into Blake's "books" and I must say, despite a very embarrassed and upset kitty cat, that I am no longer uneducated on the topic of love. Her books have got me curious on what a faunus in heat would act like and how she might, to put it lightly, _act_ towards her human companions. Further thinking made me wonder about a certain dust Port gave a lecture on yesterday. Get this- It's a dust that temporarily allows a human to be a faunus. The trait and species is seemingly random however, I assume it has something to do with that human's personality though. Imagine being able to become a faunus whenever you wanted.  
**

 **Yang reminded us all of a very funny lesson Professor Peach made us attend. Well, funny as in 'it goes hand-in-hand with the dust thing' kind of funny. Not the 'haha another arm pun or Pyrrha becoming ashes' kind. Peach explained that through the usage of a new invention created by some Dr. Merlot of sorts that allowed for something called dream dilation. Okay, essentially it lets people (i.e. us, Team RWBY) to mess with our dreams and change them or whatnot. Actually after that, I dozed off and succumbed to wonderful dreams myself. Lessons and lectures are NOT why I joined Beacon.**

 **Anyway, it goes for saying that maybe Yang and I did some snooping around with this machine and just maybe, we stole some faunus dust to see if it actually worked. Oh, the adventures that were cooked up for us that night. I wish I could explain in words just how delightfully extraordinary our mischief ended up playing out. Wait, I'm just about to type it out for you. That dust must be going straight to my head. Anyways, I present to you my latest misadventure, 101 Ways to Fuck a Faunus~**

* * *

Typically, a Saturday at Beacon Academy was spent training in one of the many training rooms provided or going away on long missions taken care of by students shadowing huntsmen in the field. Nothing dangerous was ever offered on Saturdays, and nothing ever happened except leisure and the casual lazy student who slept in until three in the afternoon. Except for the majority of Team RWBY. While Ruby enjoyed her beauty sleep, Blake and Yang were early risers, making plans for a sparring match later in the day. The sun had barely risen by the time Weiss Schnee awoke, wandering off to find some dorks to insult or criticize the sparring students' forms. That left the young leader all by her lonesome until she herself rose from her slumber.

Ruby sat up and stretched her arms, yawning a small yawn that told the world of her drowsiness. She glanced at the alarm clock beside her, the electronic interface reading 9:27. The tiny pointed ears atop her head poked up while a cute smile adorned her face. She raised one hand to her head and felt the new furry appendages, not quite used to them yet. The ears were a reminder of the trouble she caused with the faunus dust the previous night, giving herself a pair of ears that nearly matched Blake's, except bigger and according to Yang's scroll, matched the anatomy of a wolf.

A large fluffy tail poked out from underneath the covers as well, wriggling into the sunlight that drenched the room, shining most particularly on Ruby's side of the room. Ruby giggled softly to herself, now fully remembering that Yang used more dust than the recommended amount, giving Ruby not one, but two traits. The wolf tail that protruded just slightly above Ruby's butt stuck out over her pajama bottoms, making a fine addition to her collective adorableness. She gave it a soft wiggle, letting it sway gently like a giant feather. She didn't have any regrets about her new appearance, she loved her faunus traits. In fact, she didn't even care what the professors had to say about her stealing dust that didn't belong to her and using it, there was still plenty of it locked away for anyone to notice the amount Ruby used.

The faunus girl hopped down and looked over at where her day clothes were haphazardly tossed. Ruby thought for a second and decided that those clothes weren't for lazy Saturdays. Instead, she wanted to walk around in her pajamas. She smiled at the idea and turned towards the door. The only problem was, what was she going to do? She could check if Team JNPR was around, although she had no idea what they did. Nora talked a lot about booping, whatever that was. She could look for Yang and Blake, but then again she didn't want to disturb their sparring. And that left Weiss...

Ruby skipped out of the room, careful not to catch her tail in the door on the way out. She decided to make it her mission to find and make Weiss play with her. Ruby fixed her sleeping mask that started to slip off of her head while softly humming a song to herself. On a day like this, she figured nothing would or could go wrong. Which, as common sense would have it, would usually end up as a metaphor for disaster. The young leader slowed her pace and eventually stopped in the middle of the hallway, flicking her tail from side to side. She became lost in thought about something from the previous night she had brushed off until just now.

 _The pair of sisters had slipped into a room that was insecure and void of security. They weren't supposed to be there, but once they were in, it was definitely too late to turn back. In front of them, a large machine with several wires and tangled connections was parked. Beside it there were rows upon rows, stacks upon stacks, of crystal clear vials filled to the top with a sort of liquid dust. A faded label indicated that this was the shipment and machine for the faunus dust. Yang smirked and rushed forward, pulling two vials from the very back and holding them up to admire its contents. The professors weren't lying about the liquid looking like "crimson gold". Yang turned her attention to a slot for exactly two vials that would extract the liquid and transmit it via a topical solution to the subject. Ruby strolled over to have a more timid observation of the invention, noticing a warning label on the opposite side of Yang._

 _"Yang, this thingy says that the dust is highly experimental and can have some...ad-verse...side effects. Yang, what's 'adverse' mean?" Ruby's question was never answered properly, at least no more than a simple smile and wave of the hand from the older sister. Yang circled the machine to read the fine print underneath what Ruby read off, noticing some topics that she figured Ruby wouldn't understand. In that case, Yang read the fine print to herself. 'Direct application of experimental dust can cause hallucinations, headaches, drowsiness,...increased sex drive? What kind of dust is this? This warning label goes on to include a whole lot of nonsense about some kind of "beast-like heat when alone with someone else". I think I've heard Blake mention something about a heat before. Eh, nothing bad can possibly happen.'_

 _"Hey Ruby, I wonder what kind of faunus you would be if you were one." Yang offered while waving the vials around without a care. Ruby immediately stood straight up and ran through a short list in her lead, clearly excited. She sprinted over to the machine's receiver zone, which was a small indent in the metal that acted as a seat with a few pads that went on the arms and cheeks of the person receiving the dust treatment. Before Yang could even think about anything going wrong, Ruby was seated with the pads already in place. Yang just shrugged and placed a single vial into the extraction slot. But what if one wasn't enough? There wasn't an instruction label anywhere for operating the equipment. It was just a risk the sisters were willing to take as Yang inserted the second vial as well. Finally, Yang smashed a glowing yellow button that read 'START'._

 _The two girls expected more of a show. At first, nothing happened. Tiny needles attached to rubber tubes buried themselves into the vials and drew out the red liquid. There was a stirring inside the machine, then silence. Ruby wasn't expecting anything else to happen until the pads starting burning. Ruby softly yelped, despite the pads only being hot for a few moments. Then it was over; the pads fell off of Ruby's skin and the machine was unforgivably silent again. Ruby stood up and wobbled for a moment while Yang held her arm to steady her. There didn't appear to be any physical or visible changes to Ruby's demeanor or behavior at first. She looked as confused as ever after standing up, her head spinning for a few minutes._

 _"Did...did it work?" Ruby looked at Yang, looking a little worried that they came all the way here for nothing. Yang put her hands on her hips and gave it a few more seconds. The silence hung in the air dreadfully, as if the walls were watching the pair, laughing at them for trying something and failing. Then, one right after the other, two black pointed ears flipped up atop Ruby's head. Judging by the younger girl's expression, she hadn't even felt them appear. Yang pulled up her scroll and instantly started searching the school's databases for animals with similar ears. Ruby, being somewhat clueless, stared in confusion until she felt two new appendages she had never felt before. Then her confusion changed into happy excitement. Careful not to make any noise, Ruby spun around in circles, snickering to herself. Her actions made Yang aware of something else the two of them didn't notice before._

 _"Ruby...you have a big fluffy tail!" Yang pointed out as soon as her search query yielded a result. The dust and the machine had turned Ruby into a wolf faunus. Yang smiled while watching her younger sister spin around happily from her new form. As she watched, her scroll buzzed to indicate the changing of the hour, bringing both girls to realize how tired they were. And just like that, they hid the empty vials, left the room the way it was before they entered, and returned to their dorm room to get some much needed sleep.  
_

Ruby was too engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't realize Weiss was storming down the hall towards her. It was less storming and more of a fast paced, slightly angry, and mostly disappointed facial expression. Ruby looked up and noticed a flash of white and light blue reach out and grab Ruby by the back of her pajama shirt. There was slightly protest, but there wasn't much Ruby could do except go along with Weiss or risk having her shirt ripped or stretched out. The ice queen's grip was iron.

"Ruby Rose! I can't believe what you've done! I knew when I heard the professors talking about someone stealing faunus dust that it had to be either you or Yang!" Weiss starting pulling Ruby back to their dorm room, being surprisingly strong for a girl her size. Then again, Ruby was as light as a pillow. She tried pushing her tail in between herself and Weiss to no avail.

"I didn't do anything! It was all Yang's idea!" Ruby practically squeaked out while being pulled into the dorm room. Weiss was mostly worried someone would see Ruby they way she was and begin asking more questions than they could answer. And more importantly, Weiss couldn't let any of the professors see her team leader or they would all be in trouble. Weiss shut the door behind her, locking it. She then turned around and told Ruby to sit on her bed for another lecture about sneaking out at night. Ruby slowly complied, flopping down on Weiss' bed while the heiress went over to open the window to let a small breeze into the room.

"Now Ruby. I shouldn't have to be doing this, you're a big girl. But what made you think it was great idea to go out and steal dust that turns you into a dog?" Weiss crossed her arms, staring directly at the younger girl. Ruby seemed too quiet. Her ears and tail began drooping and she didn't say a word. But something else about her was off. Weiss couldn't tell what it was.

"I'm so sorry Weiss...I didn't know what I was thinking, I just wanted to see what kind of faunus I would be and-" Ruby's ramblings were silent when Weiss suddenly leaned forward and put a finger to Ruby's lips. Weiss wasn't entirely sure what was happening to her. She wasn't even sure if her actions were entirely hers.

"I don't want an apology. What you did is in the past. I want something else from you. For being a naughty girl." Weiss crept her other hand behind Ruby and still petting and stroking her tail. Weiss knew it would be somewhat sensitive and she guessed right, watching Ruby tense up and let a small squeak escape her lips. Weiss didn't stop there, as she trailed her finger from Ruby's lips up to the top of her head, feeling the soft pointy ears poking out of her hair. Ruby was completely still, not knowing how to react to the sudden attention. It seemed like one moment Weiss was lecturing her about being bad, then the next she was getting close and personal with her new faunus parts.

"Something...else?" Ruby tried scooting backwards away from Weiss, uncomfortable with the closeness of her teammate. She didn't suppose it was a bad feeling, she was just not used to it. Meanwhile, Weiss crawled up onto the bed, placing her knees on either side of Ruby's hips and locking the younger girl underneath of her. She closed her eyes and leaned down to sniff Ruby's hair, taking in the fading scent of strawberries and whatever chemicals were in their shampoo. Ruby squirmed a little, starting to feel her body get warmer and her face burned with a sort of passion she'd never felt before. This didn't seem like a normal punishment to her. Out of nowhere, Her mind seemed to fall apart and be replaced with a blurry desire that clouded her judgement and told her to succumb.

 _'Direct application of experimental dust can cause hallucinations, headaches, drowsiness, an increased sex drive, and mind-altering blurriness. Warning! Dust may give the user and his or her surrounding persons similar effects with the chance of afflicting a mental beast-like heat that could last for a minimum of five days.'  
_

"Yes...something else, Ruby. Seeing you like this is driving me crazy, I can't help myself but to just crawl over to you on all fours and drag my tongue over your skin, nipping and biting along the way to claim your body as my property. I bet those cute little ears of yours are immensely sensitive to scratching and nibbling...I'm going to find out right now..." The look in Weiss' eyes changed from a disappointed anger to pure lust. There was nothing Ruby could do except stare up at Weiss as she leaned over to lightly breathe on Ruby's forehead, admiring the precious black points she planned on biting. Weiss had moved one of her hands to rest lightly on Ruby's stomach, the other pinning Ruby to the bed by her shoulder. Within a few seconds, Ruby was whimpering from a sensitive mixture of pleasure and pain. Weiss wasn't just using her teeth to nibble on one of Ruby's wolf ears, she was dragging her tongue along the fur as well.

At this point, neither of the girls could contain themselves. Weiss' torturous teasing and Ruby's irresistible adorableness were too much to handle. Weiss shifted her hand from Ruby's stomach to her inner thighs, massaging her pajama pants. She pulled her mouth off of Ruby's ear, a thin strand of saliva dripping down and matting the fur of the ear. Ruby bit her lip, blushing harder than she'd ever blushed before and arching her back a few inches off the bed. Weiss smirked, dropping her other hand to caress Ruby's chest, curling her fingers around one of Ruby's two cute breasts. Weiss' hand fit perfectly around it as she squeezed, groped, and played with it.

"Damn Ruby...I don't know what's happening to me. You're just too irresistible...I hope you're ready for your punishment because I'm not stopping and I know you''re not going to stop me, you're hotter than a fire and I bet you're wetter than a waterfall." Weiss was fully prepared to test her suspicions by sliding both of her hands to Ruby's waist, pulling her pajama bottoms to her ankles and revealing a pink pair of panties with red lace bordering and a rather large wet spot in the dead center. Ruby was blushing beyond control as she submitted herself to Weiss' punishment. She had only heard about sexual interaction from people like Yang before, and had never touched herself before. But now she felt a terrifyingly new throbbing sensation in her abdomen that had to be satisfied somehow. She herself was curious on how Weiss would fulfill that sensation.

It wouldn't start off easy for Ruby, Weiss made sure of that by pressing two fingers to the wet spot and pressing them in harshly. Ruby bit her lip and leaned her head back. The unbearable teasing made Ruby more uncontrollably horny, her heat taking over and forcing her to push her abdomen towards Weiss' fingers. This prompted Weiss to wrap her other arm around Ruby's upper back in order to hold her down and control her easier. Weiss proceeded to tease by rubbing her fingers in tiny circles, leaning forward to kiss Ruby's neck.

"I-I'm...so hot...W-Weiss...S-Stop doing that..." Ruby begged through gritted teeth, wiggling her tail underneath of her. Weiss listened to Ruby's pleas and removed her fingers, instead pinching Ruby's panties and slowly pulling them down to Ruby's ankles. Her legs were spread just enough to give Weiss a perfect view of Ruby's plump, juicy, untouched pussy, deliciously dripping wet and shining in the dim light of the room, her tiny clitoris about to become Weiss' toy. Ruby's ears flicked impatiently as she needed stimulation, something Weiss wasn't giving just yet. She was just staring and thinking of ways to "punish" Ruby.

Suddenly, Weiss lurched forward to kiss Ruby's lips while simultaneously pressing two fingers against Ruby's pussy folds, wiggling her fingers as a warning that she was about to press them inside. Ruby arched her back higher while meeting Weiss' lips and forcing her own tongue into Weiss' mouth, taking control of the fiery and passionate kiss. Weiss didn't like giving Ruby any sort of control and as retaliation, Weiss roughly pushed both fingers into Ruby's virgin hole, digging deeper as Ruby's inner walls squeezed against the forced entry. Ruby gave a muffled squeak that quickly turned into a soft drawn out moan.

"So innocent and pure, Ruby...I'm so glad I'm the one taking that all away from you." Weiss whispered into Ruby's ear, plowing her fingers deeper, already halfway in. Ruby's moans seeped from her mouth as juices dripped excitedly onto Weiss' fingers to lube them up. Her descent into Ruby's pussy only grew smirked at the notion of fucking a faunus in heat. Ruby only panted as she started grinding her hips, needing more of Weiss, more of her fingers, faster, deeper, harder.

In response, Weiss wasted no time in shoving both fingers knuckle-deep, swirling them around and pressing against Ruby's inner walls. Her pussy throbbed intensely from the harsh fingering, having never experienced anything like it. Pleasure flooded her womanhood and only immensely increased her drive. Ruby was squirming around like a little squirrel, unsure of how to react to the feeling. Weiss took it as a challenge, starting to thrust her fingers aggressively. She had no intention of being gentle. Ruby on the other hand was squeaking and squealing, unable to cope with the rising temptation to release her orgasm.

Weiss wouldn't let up. She thrust her two fingers into Ruby's tiny womanhood while kissing and nibbling on Ruby's neck and clavicle, holding the younger girl down by pressing her knees against Ruby's hips and keeping her other arm wrapped tightly around Ruby's back. She felt herself smirking as Ruby's inner walls began to tense up and squeeze tighter around her fingers, radiating an aura of pleasure that Weiss knew would result in a climax. Ruby found herself relaxing into a comfortable state of pleasure, gently grinding her abdomen against Weiss' fingers and panting heavily like a dog. Weiss was in no hurry to make Ruby cum, but seeing her so submissive and horny like this made Weiss bite Ruby's neck a little too hard, leaving a very obvious marking in the skin just above where Ruby's clothes covered up. Ruby yelped and forced her abdomen to lurch upwards suddenly, feeling herself reach an uncontrollable climax.

Weiss pressed her fingers knuckle-deep inside Ruby's warm womanhood, allowing her fingers to be coated in sticky juices. Before long, Ruby's cum was dripping from her pussy and making an increasingly large wet splotch on the bed-sheets. Weiss ripped her fingers out with ease and brought them to her own lips. She slowly wrapped her tongue around her fingers in order to taste the juices that clung to them, careful as to not let them drip. Ruby was panting heavier than before, as watching Weiss lick her cum was making her feel even more submissive than before. Weiss cleaned her fingers and licked her lips, making sure to taste it all. Ruby's cum had an indistinguishable taste, it wasn't salty but rather sweet and had a particular vanilla flavoring to it.

Ruby relaxed her body as Weiss shifted so that she wasn't being so tight on Ruby. The heiress had an unusual spur-of-the-moment idea. She put two fingers on Ruby's stomach and lightly pushed inward. She was remembering a controlled glyph that she had recently learned that would protect Ruby. Knowing how half the school was, Ruby would need it.

"W-Weiss..?" Ruby managed to work out, curiously watching Weiss cast the glyph. Weiss didn't need any further input from Ruby to know what she wanted to know.

"It's to protect you from getting pregnant. Such adorableness as yourself shouldn't be having children so early, and besides, you wouldn't want to get pregnant from having a little fun here and there. I won't stop you from doing whatever you please with your new body." Weiss collapsed beside Ruby after making sure the glyph was cast inside Ruby's womb. No amount of phallic prodding would ever be able to tell it was there. Ruby stared up at the bottom of her bunk bed, smiling to herself at Weiss' approval. She could feel herself coming down from the beast-like heat she had endured with Weiss. The two girls lay next to each other, deciding to take a nap and deal with the consequences later.

Perhaps it was Weiss' mistake to open the window, allowing any passerby's of the monkey faunus type to silently watch the action that had taken place inside the room. And with Sun, it wasn't just watching he was doing. The faunus was leaning on a branch against the trunk of the tree, biting his lip hard to keep himself from making noise while stroking himself to the sights and sounds coming from the room. He smirked once the girls finished and started tugging his pants back on.

"Wait until Neptune hears about all this..." Sun whispered to himself before scurrying down and out of the tree.

* * *

 **A few notes before I end it here, I would like this little lemony goodness of a story to be reader-based, meaning I want it to be written based on your ideas and what you think should happen next. Of course I've got my own ideas and basic framework, but it doesn't hurt to have reader suggestions every once in a while. Another thing, this is meant to be a faunus ruby x lots of people kind of lemony lemon. It's how the story will progress because I know plenty of you sick minded readers love "odd" pairings. Allow this to be your safe haven to ship your freakish ships in peace. I'll only judge you through harsh author notes in which you shouldn't even be getting offended about in the first place considering I'm simply stating an opinion as you are yours. Carry on, and wait for the next delicious chapter. Ruby, out.  
**


	2. Jaune Arc

**Part 2 -~- Wolf Ruby x Jaune Arc**

* * *

 **Let me begin by starting off with this. I do not approve of Lancaster or wish for it to happen by any means. I've always been a female kinda girl, at least that's the way Yang puts it. There was no dating back in Patch. I suppose that changed once we headed to Vale for school, Yang got more into guys, Dad got rather upset and dad-like, and I chose to kept my distance from people in general. Although secretly, I was just trying to come to terms with coping with so many people. Just between you and me, there was this really cute girl back at Signal I think her name was Sapphire or Sabrina and she was just the cutest with her glasses and blue hair and grenade launcher collapsible clay-more that shot little mini rockets and had three handles and...  
**

 **Oh, but I digress, the point I wanted to make is that this is going to alternate genders of who's banging the faunus "me". Despite the pairings being complete filth. My only job here is to bring shameless unadulterated smut for you to enjoy while I sit back and allow the horniest of characters ravage me in every way they can think of. Although this particular episode may be a bit short, I don't have any doubts that it will suffice for your needs. Meanwhile, Yang is trying to explain to me the "joys" of having her pussy stuffed with a huge dick. I'm not feeling that adventurous. Not yet at least. Whatever happened to creepy stalker monkey boy, anyway? Yeah, I saw him there, don't think I wouldn't notice him touching himself to Weiss fingering me. Well, now that the formalities are out of way, enjoy having this story on your conscious after you read it.**

* * *

A soft beam of light filtered past the window frame of the dorm room and shone directly onto the face of a little wolf girl, tucked into the bottom bunk beside her white haired companion. Ruby slowly started fluttering her eyes open, being the first to awake from her lesbian "session" that morning. Her tail perked up and wiggled slightly while she sat up and looked around. Her eyes were slightly blurry from all the sleep she had been getting. She also noticed that she only had her bra and pajama shirt on. Her pajama pants and panties were lying in a small heap beside the bed and her night mask had fallen off onto the pillow. Weiss was facing away from Ruby, still sleeping and snoring lightly. Her nightgown was disheveled, her hair was messy, and she slept partially out of the covers; no one taking a first glance at her would guess that she's a very important heiress.

Ruby slipped out of bed, putting a hand on her stomach. Her insides felt a little cold as she remembered the glyph Weiss had placed inside of her. It was starting to provoke a few questions from Ruby. What did Weiss mean by putting it inside of her? Did Weiss intend for Ruby to have fun with other people, more specifically boys? Ruby didn't feel like sticking around until Weiss woke up to find out. Ruby's consciousness shifted downwards towards her womanhood. The cool breeze from outside and the still-open window created a draft in the room that swept over Ruby and made her feel cold and odd between her legs. Her first time with Weiss Schnee, one of her best friends, was more than she could have asked for. She wasn't sure what all had entirely taken over her earlier, but she wouldn't mind having more of it. In fact, she _needed_ more.

She slid her panties back on while checking the electronic clock on the nightstand. It was only 12:37 P.M., and Ruby was neither hungry nor out of energy. Blake nor Yang were back either, meaning Ruby was on her own for a while. She turned back to look at Weiss, thinking about how peaceful and angelic she looked. Ruby made a mental note to figure out how dating worked later and try it with Weiss.

Ruby was halfway through tugging her pajama pants back on when a resounding crash echoed through the walls from across the hall, causing Ruby's wolf ears to twitch and perk up. She hadn't figured that team JNPR was back from whatever they were doing yet. The gears inside Ruby's head began spinning as she saw an opportunity to relieve her boredom. Ruby finished awkwardly pulling her pajama pants back on, not caring that they slightly sagged and grabbed her scroll.

She headed towards the door and opened it a crack, her tail wagging behind her as she peeked out into the hallway. No one was around, either walking or entering rooms. Had she just imagined the sound? She didn't think it was imaginary, plus Jaune and Nora tended to be accident prone wherever they went. Ruby pushed the door open and snuck across the hall, knocking a few solid times on JNPR's door. There were a few audible mumbles coming from inside the room, sounding distinctly masculine. Ruby waited patiently, allowing her tail to wag behind her and her ears to slightly twitch. After a few moments, the door to the dorm opened a few inches, slowly swinging on relaxed hinges.

"Uh, Ruby?" Jaune simply said as he saw the young girl standing at his room's door. He was somewhat at a loss of words, half expecting someone else and half expecting her to be...human.

"Hiya Jaune! Just came to make sure everything's alright! You didn't break your arm again, did you?" Ruby questioned, not realizing that Jaune had never seen her the way she was. He stood with a blank expression on his face, not sure if Blake was at his door or Ruby. Or both. Ruby tilted her head at the strange behavior before coming to a solid conclusion at why he was so confused.

"Oh! I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Once Ruby offered to tell Jaune, he opened the door much wider and invited Ruby inside. No one else was inside, and the room was somewhat a mess. The dressers, nightstands, and three beds were pushed against the far wall while Jaune's bed and a single bookshelf were on the other side. Clothes were strewn across the floor haphazardly as if a tornado swept through the dorm. Jaune was wearing his daily outfit while his blue onesie was tossed half under his own bed. Crocea Mors was leaning against the wall directly underneath the window, which was closed with the blinds drawn. Ruby's attention was drawn to a wood block in the center of the room that was poorly broken in half, most likely the source of the noise from earlier. It was painted dark red with the initials P.N. drawn on in white. As Ruby walked inside, Jaune kicked the pieces of the block towards Crocea Mors and sighed.

"Let me guess, this has something to do with Yang? Ever since the night at the docks, she's become...obsessed with faunus." Jaune lazily drug himself over to his bed and sat on the edge, looking back at Ruby. The little red reaper pulled her tail out in front of herself and she lightly hugged it, thinking for a few minutes about how to explain the situation.

"Well...it's partly her fault. See, we snuck out last night and stole some of that really experimental dust and used it, and then at first nothing happened but then I grew all these! And they're so fluffy...I just wanted to know what it would be like to be a faunus for a little bit, I didn't do anything to hurt anyone. But I'm scared of what the professors might do if they see me like this so you can't tell anyone." Ruby wandered over and sat beside Jaune, still holding her tail.

"Experimental dust? I would expect that from Yang but not you Ruby..." Jaune stared at her for a little while, particularly admiring the new appendages. She reminded him of a beowolf puppy, full of infinite energy and fearsome, but adorable on the outside to the point of where Jaune just wanted to hug her until he felt nothing but happiness. One of her pointed ears folded back right as Jaune looked at them and he felt his heart melting.

"Uh, random question, can I pet your ears?" Jaune asked out of nowhere, taking Ruby by surprise.

"Oh, sure. They're a little sensitive though." Ruby thought back to her session with Weiss and remembered the way she had nipped the ears. That alone practically pushed her into submission. Jaune extended a hand to scritch behind Ruby's faunus ears, glancing at them closer. He noticed the tip of one ear was slightly matted more than the other. He had brushed it off as an asymmetricallity.

"I'm sure you're wondering, 'Gee Jaune, why the mess?'. And if not, well, I'm going to tell you anyway. This morning the four of us headed out to enjoy the weekend as a team and things were going great. Until Nora got into the scrambled eggs at the breakfast house and made a huge mess in the kitchen. Pyrrha and Ren stayed behind to help clean up while I came back here to keep working on a few techniques Pyrrha had been teaching me. And so far, it's not going so great." Jaune looked away from Ruby for a moment to tell his story, only looking back once he finished. That's when he noticed something new about her. She had a few light bite marks on her neck. Something about seeing the love marks on Ruby's skin made him feel a little flustered. He pulled his hand away from her ears and acted like nothing had happened. Ruby noticed immediately that something was wrong. She wasn't fully aware of the marks on her neck, only that Jaune had suddenly pulled his hand away. She perked up and looked over at Jaune. His face was a mixed shade of light red and pale peach.

"Huh? Did I do something?" Ruby looked at Jaune questionably, slightly leaning her head to the side. She reached up and patted her own ears, wondering if something was wrong.

"N-No! Nothing, it's just my imagination. But, uh, did you happened to do anything in bed with anyone recently? Random question." Jaune shifted uncomfortably while changing the subject, lowering his gaze to Ruby's tail. The gears in his head were spinning and confusing him greatly. He didn't understand why he felt so hot all of a sudden. Maybe the air conditioning was broken again.

"Um...This morning, Weiss helped me get dressed...in bed...with her fingers." It was Ruby's turn to squirm around, caught off guard from the sudden question, trying not to reveal what happened between the two girls earlier that day. But Jaune wasn't as dumb as he usually was, putting two and two together with what Ruby had said and her love marks.

"You had sex! Ruby Rose!" Jaune playfully poked Ruby's side, eliciting a small squeal from the wolf girl.

"No! I mean, I did, but we all like someone! I bet there's someone you like!" The feeling Ruby felt with Weiss was returning, this time working its way into her loins and burning passionately. Ruby squeezed her legs together to quell the feeling, hoping it would just go away. Unknown to her, Jaune was in a similar position. The side effects from the dust were attempting to work their magic between the couple of team leaders.

"Of course not! Everyone here is way out of my league, I'm fine with my virginity." Jaune crossed his arms and looked away, not letting himself give into temptation. His body was as solid as a stone, but his mind was screaming at him to rip off her clothes and force her to take his virginity from him. It was a harsh sensation he'd never thought of before, especially not of Ruby.

"Oh, that's ridiculous! I've seen the way you look at Pyrrha. Don't lie to me!" Ruby surprised him by half tackling-half crawling on top of him. She was making it extremely difficult for him to resist trying anything sexual. Even if it was unintentional. What if his teammates came back and saw him fucking the younger girl? They would think poorly of him, probably even tell Ozpin on him. But the look in her eyes...it almost exactly mimicked a beast in the midst of its heat.

"Okay, fine. I want Pyrrha! But she's in a league way above me. I could never have her even if I wanted to do something about it. I just gave up trying to gain her affection." Jaune admitted in a moment of truth. Ruby slid off of Jaune and sat up beside him.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard, all you've gotta do is show her you're a man! And I think I have a way to give you some practice, but you have to keep it our little secret. It's just a little faunus intuition, but I think I can help. Rule one, be rough and in control! Make me give you what you want and don't show any signs of doubt." Ruby watched as Jaune sat up as well, his legs spreading a little farther apart. She was starting to understand this new power she held over people. She could have fun with whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Jaune took her words as a challenge, finally finding the strength to act on what his mind was telling him to do.

"Oh god...I can't hold it back anymore...Even though I wish you were Pyrrha, but...get on your knees and start sucking, bitch!" Jaune demanded, sitting up on the edge of the bed with his legs spread wide. Ruby slunk down to the floor on her knees, sliding her hands up Jaune's legs and stopping once she got to his waist. She was going to get the 'more' she needed. She played with his belt and gave herself access to his jeans, quick to pull them down along with his boxers. During this time, Jaune moved his hand to rest on Ruby's head, spreading his fingers around her wolf ears.

He had never been harder in his entire life than he was at the moment, while his 6" length sprung up once his boxers were gone. Ruby delicately wrapped a single hand around his base, her cheeks blushing hard and her tail starting to wag behind her in excitement. Ruby had only seen cocks twice before in her life, the first time being when she read through one of Blake's books with her team. There was a very specific scene with picture accompaniment where a young female huntress was penetrated by the very alpha beowolf she was sent to kill. Maybe it wasn't a very good idea to read a smut called _Little Red Riding Cock._ The second had been when Yang decided to prank her team by printing out phallic pictures and taping them inside the shower. Ruby was unfortunate enough to be the first to take a shower that day.

Ruby didn't even have time to ease into the blowjob. Jaune pulled Ruby's head forward until he was three inches past her lips. She closed her eyes and allowed her tail to wag faster, pushing her tongue against his shaft. A small moan escaped his lips, only making him want to be more aggressive. Once Ruby removed her hand from his base, he started thrusting upwards, pushing more into Ruby's mouth. She started sucking the best she could, her inexperience showing but regardless, Jaune wasn't complaining.

Ruby's tongue felt like a wet heaven against his cock, imagining it was Pyrrha sucking him off. Eventually, Jaune got brave enough to pull Ruby as close as possible to him, forcing all six inches into her mouth and throat. Her tail was wagging incredibly fast as her small choking sounds only turned him on more, just as his roughness was making her more horny. She slid her tongue all over his shaft while lightly bobbing her head. As she did this, Jaune's grip on her head tightened and Ruby found it difficult to control her own bobbing anymore. Soon enough, Jaune was pulling and pushing Ruby's head on his cock, taking total control. Only lust filled Ruby's eyes as she found the domination incredibly attractive. She did her best to lick and suck Jaune's cock until he reached his climax.

It didn't take much longer for Jaune to reach a point where he couldn't hold it in anymore. He grunted and forced Ruby's mouth to fully deep throat his entire cock, holding her there until he came, dripping juices into Ruby's throat and mouth. Ruby squeaked when she felt the liquid enter her mouth, swallowing it all as it shot out. Jaune didn't pull out until Ruby had licked up every single drop. She instantly fell backwards on her butt and started panting heavily, the salty aftertaste staining her mouth.

"Ruby...thank you." Jaune started to tug his jeans back up while Ruby wiped her mouth and stood. She felt hot but at least the fire in her loins was no longer noticeable. Jaune on the other hand was glad to have shared such an intimate moment with Ruby. He was much more confident about pursuing Pyrrha. Ruby looked towards the door and was reminded of her team.

"I should probably go look for Blake and Yang, they were supposed to be back a while ago. Good luck with Pyrrha, Jaune." Ruby gave a quick flick of her tail and a small wave before turning to the door. She was stopped when Jaune spoke up.

"Before you go...I just wanted to let you know your secrets are safe with me." Jaune weakly smiled when Ruby turned to face him.

"Sweet! You're the best friend ever!" Ruby giggled and turned back around to exit the dorm room.

 _ **Anyway, just pretend some time passes because this is mostly just filler and I'm so bad at making filler sound interesting, like "I proceeded to go to the cafeteria and eat a sandwich", or "I found Yang passed out on a park bench half naked with the words 'CUM SLUT' sharpied across her face'. It's now sometime around 6 P.M., just keep that in mind while the plot shifts ^-^**_

Cinder pushed open the door that was clearly labeled "Do Not Enter" about as easily as she could knock out the two day guards watching the room. Her curiosity peaked her interests when she heard about a machine capable of turning humans into faunus. She wondered how it could be used to her advantage. With the flick of her wrist and a small hand motion, three shadows sprung to life and dashed inside. Neo headed right for the box of vials containing the specialized dust, Emerald inspected the warning labels looking for instructions, and Mercury tested the floor for any invisible traps there might be. The four villains made their way around the room, investigating the boxlike machine perched in the center.

"So this is it? A lot less exciting at first glance, but if it works this could be very useful to us." Cinder smirked, running her hand across the sleek exterior. Emerald stopped reading a warning label and frowned.

"Uh, Cinder? This label says that the dust is highly reactive to the stimulus of the mind and if it senses evil intentions, it could infuse a human with grimm qualities instead of faunus ones." The darker skinned girl stated with caution as Neo pushed Mercury away from the box of dust, keeping him from trying to hurry the process of faunus-infusing.

"I'm sure that's just to keep people like us away. There's no way a little crystal can be as self-aware as a human." Cinder picked up a single vial and twirled it in her hand.

"So what you're saying is, just do it?" Emerald walked closer to the box of dust and looked at the several rows. Two vials were already empty.

"Yes. All four of us. We're becoming faunus right now, right here." Cinder stood by the control panel and allowed her teammates to go before her. She had so much planned for the future of this machine.

* * *

 **As stated previously, I know the smut was short but I'm not a fan of this pairing so you get what you get. The amount of positive responses I got on the first chapter amazed me enough to keep me motivated for a while. So enjoy the "plot" while I'm still motivated to keep writing. As always, I like to take suggestions for future chapters or stories. Just drop em below in a nice little review or a PM. You can probably guess by now that the story is going to take a huge twist but I'm not one to spoil anything I write, so stay in suspense, and I'll keep you updated. Ruby, out.**


	3. Nevermore Cinder Fall

**Part 3 -~- Wolf Ruby x Nevermore Cinder Fall**

* * *

 **So here's the result of positive reviews plus boredom and a little bit of extra motivation here and there. I've gotten some odd but intriguing suggestions for the future of this little story. Pedophile and incestuous shippings? Yup. Threesomes? Uh huh. Literal grimm mating? You've got it. I'll get around to some of it, at least the ones that make the most sense to include in this one. Doesn't mean I can't write other atrocious fan bait in different stories. For now, allow me to chronicle my adventures with a certain Cinder that wound up becoming part-Grimm. Oh yeah, it was weird...as...fuck...and I still have no clue how it happened, as ironic as it sounds with me being the narrator and all. I'm sure you guys have the context to that though, hm?**

* * *

Later that same day, every student enrolled at Beacon or was a current transfer student in preparation for the Vytal Festival Tournament found themselves in the cafeteria for dinner, most appearing with their entire teams such as RWBY. Dinner was served strictly between the times of 6:00 p.m. and 8:00 p.m., with no real announcement telling students to get themselves to the cafeteria for their dinner. The schedule was lax enough for both the staff and students to do what they pleased while getting their food on time. That night, the kitchen staff were serving hot macaroni & cheese, rolls with honey, corn dogs with ketchup or mustard, fresh fruits and vegetables, with a chocolate chip cookie for dessert. Usually, Ruby was at the very front of the line in order to get the hottest and freshest helpings to herself, but today she was quieter, slower, and most noticeably lost in her own thoughts. The rest of her team didn't say anything until they had picked a table and sat down.

"So Ruby, what's the matter? And don't say 'nuffin', cuz your cookie is still on your plate and you haven't asked if you could have ours yet. You're not sick, are you?" Yang asked what everyone was thinking as Ruby poked at her pile of macaroni with a plastic fork. She had her hood up over her head to cover her ears while hiding her tail behind her cape. She also borrowed one of Blake's scarfs to cover up the love marks on her neck. She wasn't comfortable with sharing her secrets with the rest of the world just yet. Ruby just shrugged, barely hearing a word out of Yang's mouth. Blake just sighed while returning to eating her dinner.

"When you're ready to join us and talk to us, we'll be in the dorm room. And by the way, that scarf looks dumb on you." Weiss critically pointed out, finishing the last bite of her dinner. Ruby continuing poking at her food. She was thinking about that morning when she had done things she almost regretted. What had made her act the way she had? She wasn't entirely certain but maybe it had something to do with the dust she had gotten into the previous night. Nobody except Weiss and Jaune knew about what she had done. And she wanted to keep it that way until she could figure things out for herself. Ruby lifted her head to watch both Weiss and Blake depart from the cafeteria, leaving her alone with Yang. The older girl leaned over and hugged Ruby sympathetically.

"If anything's bothering you, Big Sis is here for ya." Yang simply said before finishing her own dinner. She waited a few more minutes to see what Ruby would do. The younger girl simply sighed and pushed her plate away from her. She didn't even eat her cookie.

"It's nothing, Yang. I'm just trying to get used to my, uh, faunus parts. Yes, I still have them, that's why I'm so covered up." Ruby whispered back, looking a little embarrassed to be talking about it. Yang just smiled back and patted Ruby's head.

"That's alright, it shouldn't last much longer. Just try to get used to it for now." Yang stood up and stretched her arms, starting to walk away. Ruby watched until Yang was completely out of sight before returning to look at her food. She didn't like lying to Yang the way she did, but she wasn't ready to let her sister know about what she had done. Perhaps it was better if less people knew anyway. Ruby was about ready to stand up and throw her food away, but the cookie was taunting her. She didn't want to waste it, so she stashed it in a small pouch on her waist before tossing her food and exiting the cafeteria.

Ruby left by herself, several minutes behind her team. She couldn't see any of them nearby, but she knew they had gone back to the dorm room to start settling down for the night. The sun was still shining brightly, albeit starting to sink beneath the scenic and familiar landscape. Ruby stopped in front of the mess hall, glancing out across the wide courtyard towards the dorm buildings. Students and staff continued to stroll past her, unknown to what she hid beneath her cloak and hood. For a split second, she suddenly felt like she was Blake. Surrounded by people she barely knew, although friendly people, still untrustworthy to her secrets. She tugged at the scarf wrapped around her neck gently, letting it loosen up just enough so that she barely felt the cloth against her skin. Time seemed to flow past her while she stared off into space. No one disturbed her, in fact no one hardly even noticed she was standing there.

Ruby took a deep breath and started towards the dorm buildings, the closest being the one her room was located in. Her pace was steady and fluid, her eyes hollow and thought induced. She almost felt like she was missing something, or that she was supposed to be somewhere else. As much as she felt that way, the dormitory building loomed in front of her, beckoning her inside the safety and protection of its walls, however if walls could speak, they'd spill ruinous secrets that begged to differ. Those perversions were lurking in Ruby's conscious, giving her new doubts and regrets about her misadventures the previous night. She was so entranced with the building that she almost allowed a security guard to run into her. He was definitely in a hurry, considering he didn't notice the small caped girl walking in his direction. As soon as he had disappeared behind Ruby, she turned and watched him. He continued running towards Beacon Tower, muttering something in an earpiece. Ruby felt her ears beneath her hood start to flatten, fearing the emergency may have involved her dust thievery.

"Don't worry, little Rose. If I had to guess, it's just a minor inconvenience on the other side of campus." A soft voice perked up from behind Ruby, drifting into Ruby's sensitive ears. She turned extremely quickly to see Cinder standing alone, no evidence that she had come from anywhere. That alone peaked Ruby's curiosity.

"Where did you come from? And how do figure I thought the guard was panicking about something I did? I'm a good girl, I never do anything bad!" Ruby watched as a sly smile appeared on Cinder's face. There was something very different about the 'transfer student', but Ruby couldn't put a finger on it. Perhaps a haircut?

"One question at a time. Not that the answers should matter to you. All I know is that you've been a naughty child. You shouldn't cover up such beautiful additions to your body." Cinder didn't intend to answer the mediocre questions of this unimportant little girl. She started to glide past Ruby to pursue the guard that had run off towards the Tower, but Ruby popped up in front of her, blocking her path.

"Tell me how you know, and what that guard was doing. I need to know, it's uh, for a project." Cinder had to admit, Ruby was persistent. She made a mental note to give Ruby a proper punishment later. For now, Cinder simply sighed and lightly yet forcefully shoved the younger girl to the side and briskly pursued the same route the guard had taken. She needed to make sure that the evidence her team had planted was working and Ruby was just delaying her. She made another mental note of not interfering with other people's concerns.

Ruby picked herself up and watched as Cinder jogged past and on the same pathway that the guard had taken just moments ago. Suddenly, it struck Ruby what was so different about Cinder as soon as she was out of sight.

 _Her eyes were a deep shade of red, almost like blood. And they weren't just for show, they almost seemed to have their own emotions. As if they wanted to tear into my body and wrap themselves around my soul, or to burrow themselves into my mind and dominate my every action. To take me and to claim me and to push into my womanhood and to ravage my entire being until I'm gushing with pleasure and..._

Ruby began to notice the crowds of people dissipating into much smaller pairs or triads of friends, walking together and laughing at a joke made previously. Ruby suddenly felt out of place, her shadow growing longer and thinner in the dying rays of sunshine finding their way towards her. She needed to get back to the dorm room before Yang and the others went out looking for her and then nothing would get accomplished. Darkness started to set in while Ruby walked towards the safety of the building and back to her friends.

On the opposite side of the courtyard, Cinder was thinking about something that recently entered her mind. Perhaps she could use Ruby, and in more ways than one. She had very little concern for if her plan went wrong, since everyone in this school was as brain dead and clueless as she had expected. Her mind wandered back to earlier in the day when she had raided the room with the dust machine. She had planned out every tiny detail of their break-and-enter so that it went as perfectly as possible. The only thing unaccounted for were the side effects it had inflicted on the four of them. Cinder licked her lips while her eyes flashed between the usual amber and a bright crimson-blood red as sexual perversions entered her train of thought. Whatever the machine had done to them did the same to Ruby, Cinder knew it.

 _Three Days Ago_

 _Cinder stood in the doorway of the building behind their Vale warehouse, watching Torchwick and a few high ranking Whitefang members make their way to a large black vehicle that was parked waiting. As soon as they were out of sight, Cinder turned around to face the other members of her secret circle. She held onto a pamphlet of information Torchwick had delivered on his visit to the building, claiming to have gotten it as part of an intel raid from someone "on the inside". Cinder didn't question it as long as it was accurate and correct. Emerald, Mercury, and Neo were the only others in the building, biding their time until something exciting happened.  
_

 _"Now, let's begin. Beacon Academy just received a brand new shipment of supplies from Atlas, and among that is a few new toys that might be beneficial to all of us." Cinder opened the pamphlet to its first page while her subordinates sat up at attention. The mention of new toys drew their attention like moths to a flame. Neo especially wanted to know what the 'toys' could do, imagining masochistic daydreams of torture and massacre. The usual for her._

 _"The first of these is a dust powered saw that attaches to the wrist and has a full 180 degree rotational axis developed for construction and controlled destruction. There were a few shipped to the academy, perhaps the staff won't mind a few missing. The next thing on the list is a type of cloak that enhances endurance and vision through the use of multiple layers of infused dust. Atlas is incredible with dust, I doubt that anything in this pamphlet is an exaggeration. There's a few more of the usual shipment labels that we've come to expect as the normal. But there's one more thing that caught my attention." Cinder flipped through the pamphlet until she reached the last page, staring at a few pictures of a metal boxy machine and vials of crimson liquid dust. The caption simply read "Faunus Dust"._

 _"We'll get a chance to take it all, right? And about that final page, what's it do?" Emerald was especially curious about the cloak, but wanted to know more about the last thing in the pamphlet._

 _"Patience, Emerald. In a few days from now, the items are supposed to be held in an empty storage room for a day or two. Our window is small, but plausible. The liquid dust may be useful in giving us new abilities that average humans wouldn't be able to produce on their own. At the expense of our own humanity, but that is a small price to pay." Cinder smiled as the plan formulated itself in her head. The four of them would sneak in and infuse themselves with the dust to gain abilities akin to those of the normal faunus. Night vision, claws, raw power and strength, the possibilities were endless._

 _"Then that's the deal. Take their stuff and use it for our own purposes. I like it. Oh, and if that faunus dust thing is completely random, I hope I get to be part bear." Mercury pondered on the idea that everyone seemed to be the most interested about. Cinder leaned in to read a much finer print towards the bottom of the page that would hopefully answer the question._

 _"That's correct, the dust used on the machine plays with the human genetic coding and picks a trait at random based on the person's personality. Don't get your hopes up too high, we'll have to be quick when inside the storage room, there's no telling how much time we'll have." Cinder set the pamphlet on a table and stared off towards a nearby window, looking out on the view of the city that it offered, which was extraordinarily small compared to how vast the city truly was. They didn't have the luxury of choosing a better location, however. It made Cinder curious of what the dust would pick out of her personality. She imagined it would be something fiery and fierce, or lucrative and sneaky. Emerald seemed like she would have the traits of a serpent. Mercury was a snarky bastard, but good at intimidation, which would set him up for something with a lot of bark and an equal amount of bite. Neo, for being such a small innocent looking individual, was a lot darker deep inside her. Cinder smiled to herself just thinking of what they had stumbled upon. There was about to be a wonderfully diabolical future ahead of them.  
_

 _Current Day, Earlier_

 _As soon as they had started fusing themselves with the dust, the four criminals found out very quickly that something was terribly wrong. The process itself had gone off unhitched, as they warped themselves the same way Ruby had the previous night. The traits they were given weren't noticeable at first, but being as careless as they were, they didn't wait to see if the dust would cause any harm to them. Cinder was first, making a point out of having Neo be quick about the process. Neo started the machine and the fusion was over within a few short moments. Mercury was second, taking his position and allowing the dust to work its magic. Neo performed the same task for him and Emerald before Cinder took over and fused Neo. As soon as her process was complete, the empty vial fell out of its holding place in the machine and fell to the floor. But in those few precious seconds, Cinder felt a new nerve-wracking sensation. A shiver rushed down her spine and froze her in her spot._

 _The vial shattered against the linoleum flooring, sending a shock-wave of pain through the air and into Cinder's ears. She bit her lip hard to muffle a terrifying scream that somehow managed to work its way into her voice. Emerald wasted no time in leaping forward to put her hand over Cinder's mouth to silence her. The last thing they needed was to get caught. At that moment, all of the pain from the sensitive shatter of the vial focused onto her back. Cinder didn't know what was wrong, all she could do was breathe heavily while allowing the pain to take over. Suddenly, a pair of black objects erupted from her upper back. She felt the pain replace itself with a new feeling, new muscles to stretch, new limbs to control. Cinder now had a dark pair of raven-like wings on her body. In addition to the wings, Emerald watched Cinder's eyes shift from amber to blood red, and they almost seemed to shine brightly in the mostly pitch black room._

 _Cinder took a few wobbly steps backwards, her wings nearly touching the ceiling with a total wingspan of about fifteen feet. Emerald gasped at the sight of her leader producing such a voluminous beauty. It was so very...Grimm-like. In the same instant, Emerald felt herself gripping the sides of her body, realizing a growing irritation as if something rough was rubbing against her smooth tan skin. She soon realized that the roughness wasn't touching her, it was on her. She glanced down to see her torso shifting and growing greenish-brown reptilian scales, permanently a part of her bodily structure. Emerald had a different reaction than Cinder, embracing her new feature with excitement. Although she couldn't physically see it herself, she also adopted the same eye color change that Cinder gained_

 _Neo was curious to see what the other girls were so excited about, barely noticing that her face now bore short but pointed tusks, similar to those of a Boarbatusk. Mercury pointed it out while Neo raised her hands to her cheeks, feeling the stubby protrusions. A grin crept across her face. She felt complete with the facial addition that added a hint of ferociousness to her adorableness._

 _"So Cinder is a Nevermore, Emerald is a...snake, and Neo is a Boarbatusk. I don't feel any different. Guess it didn't work. Except I noticed a pattern, the machine seemed to give you all red glowing eyes. Does that mean I have the eyes too?" Mercury rested his eyes on Emerald to watch her reaction from his jab at calling her a snake. She was too engrossed in her scales to hear him._

 _"Yes dear, you look absolutely menacing. Although it's a shame it didn't give you anything else." Cinder pointed out, circling her team and moving her view from their red glowing eyes and their new 'parts'. The most interesting thing to her though, was how the eyes almost seemed to invite Cinder closer, making her feel like she needed to be closer to Mercury, to Emerald, and to Neo. It was an unshakeable feeling to her as she circled closer and closer, ignoring anything except three pairs of crimson orbs, calling her nearer.  
_

 _"Cinder, we need to leave now, who knows when the guards while either wake up or someone will find us in here. Remember, we were supposed to be quick about this." Emerald made a point, giving the impression that she felt uncomfortable with Cinder's closeness. The older girl was only a few inches away from her._

 _"Right, Neo, hide the glass from the broken vial real quick. We'll escape as soon as..." Cinder's voice trailed while a word burned itself in her mind. Lust. That's what she felt. That's all she seemed to have felt, anyway. There was a new strange attraction to her teammates in the after effect of using the machine. Something she had perhaps not accounted for properly. There wasn't anything she could do about it though, while her mind raced and her heart beat settled into a quicker but very steady pulse. She watched Neo nod and walk towards the glass on the floor. The small girl bent over and scooped the shards into her gloved hand, and Cinder took the irresistible opportunity to glance at Neo's ass. She felt no shame in allowing the lust to make her submissive to her own conscious._

 _"Cinder. Now." Mercury whispered aggressively, pulling Cinder's arm. He felt stronger somehow, leading Cinder to form a quick thought about what the machine had done to him. She didn't act or dwell on the thought, though. She simply allowed him to lead her out of the room. Within mere minutes, the four of them developed the mindset of pretending nothing had happened. Cinder concealed her wings with a little concealment dust they 'acquired' from a previous raid of Beacon's supplies that hid in plain sight whatever it was applied to. She did the same for Neo. Emerald only needed to slip a long shirt on to cover the scales on her sides. Without explanation or reason, the red glow in their eyes started to slightly fade into a much less obvious color. None of them questioned it or gave it any thought. However, Cinder did wonder why the feelings of lust from her mind also faded. Before the four of them would split up for the rest of day, they drug the guard's unconscious bodies towards a supply closet and left a few colored scraps of cloth as 'evidence'. The cloth was from blankets they didn't own. If their plan worked, no one would know they were ever there._

* * *

Ruby trod through the hallway of the dormitory building, contemplating her mental sanity and the events that had occurred over the last few hours, stretching into from the moment she had woken up that morning. She even began thinking about the regrets she held over the previous night. Admittedly, it was dumb to even consider joining Yang in breaking into the shipment of equipment from Atlas and even taking some of it for themselves. What Ruby hadn't considered were the side effects of such equipment and how they would only be the beginning of some twisted nightmare that she was deep in to escape. She stopped walking as she was about to turn a corner and sighed, slightly twitching her wolf ears under the hood. She tried reminding herself that it was just a small price to pay for her newfound adorableness. Was it worth it? She felt so, and that's all that mattered, right?

Ruby turned the corner quickly with a small swish of her tail as it came out from behind her cape. Nobody was out and about, which worked to her advantage. She wasn't sure how anyone would react to her faunus appendages. She slipped her hood off and let her ears stand at attention. She figured if she saw anyone, she could always just hide them again, it wasn't that hard. She raised her hand and gently pressed two fingers against the wall, dragging them against the somewhat rough stucco interior. Occasionally, her fingers grazed over a small hump, landing promptly on a smooth wooden texture, then a few seconds later reaching another hump and returning to the stucco. She was almost at the end of the hallway, then it was just another flight of stairs up to the floor her dorm room was on. She had a habit of walking through each floor instead of just walking straight up to her floor. She took comfort in strolling through familiar territory.

Ruby's ears perked up as she grew aware of someone staring at her. She stopped and stood still. Whatever was watching her didn't feel human, in fact it didn't feel like it was even living. The strange feeling pierced her ability to consciously turn her head. There was utter silence for a brief moment after she stopped moving before the rhythmic click of heels against flooring irritated her sense of hearing. it was slow but created a subtle tension of danger. A soft recognizable voice drifted through the air and cut through the clicks.

"I knew you would look so much more deliciously adorable with those ears and that tail, it's almost like I could eat you up. Or rather I should let you eat me instead. Let's see what I'm in the mood for making you do." Ruby connected the voice to Cinder's, her fears confirming themselves. Ruby was almost to the stairwell when Cinder walked out from behind her to stand in front of her, facing her. Ruby's vision drifted towards Cinder's crimson glowing eyes. She licked her lips as if in anticipation, bringing her hands to her hips. Ruby began to notice something else behind Cinder, some kind of distortion in the air itself.

"Get out of the way, I have to go back to my room. It's getting late." Ruby was timid upon making her demand, not realizing the extent of the danger she was in. Cinder raised one of her hands, a small flame engulfing and intertwining around her fingers. She made a small flicking motion and a simultaneous chorus of doors clicking and locking was heard, including the stairwell doors.

"No, you've been a bad girl, and I'm going to punish you." Cinder sounded more harsh this time, taking a step forward. Her eyes seemed darker and the distortion behind her back grew larger and more foreboding and intimidating. Ruby wanted to back up but found that she couldn't. The fear paralyzed her, as much as she hated to admit it. Suddenly, that abdominal burning returned. There was no longer any doubt that the fear was quickly turning into curiosity.

"Hmm, no one will disturb us while we're here, so don't think that the quicker you please me, the sooner this'll be over. You're going to sit on your knees with your face tucked between my legs while whimpering how much you want to eat your new Mistress out until I'm cumming uncontrollably. Until my juices are dripping down your face, little pup." Hearing Cinder call her 'Little pup' sent a shiver down her spine and intensified the burning. There wasn't going to be an easy way out for her. Except to succumb to her feelings and allow Cinder to steal a portion of her innocence from her. Ruby's attention was brought to the now fully visible pair of Nevermore wings protruding from Cinder's back, softly flapping in the hallway. Ruby's own silver eyes grew a bit bigger upon seeing the magnificent black feathers.

Cinder wasn't in the mood to take things slowly. She wasted no time in pinning Ruby against the wall of the stairwell, inches from the door. She leaned in close to allow her new pet to feel her warm breath on her neck. Instead of just breathing on her neck, Cinder let her tongue hang out to run it over Ruby's neck, feeling the marks made previously from Weiss' teeth. They left inconsistencies in the otherwise smooth texture of Ruby's skin. Ruby allowed herself to softly moan from the wet sensation of Cinder's tongue, trying to grasp the wall behind herself with little luck. She began to submit herself, focusing on Cinder's wings the most. She had never seen a human with wings before, never mind one with ferocious Nevermore ones. They flapped gently without fear, knowing full well that they had captivated the young girl's attention.

"Knees...now..." Cinder's voice had twisted into nearly a growl at this point, succumbing to the allure of power that she knew she held over Ruby. Just as she was preparing to shove Ruby to her knees, the reaper complied and shifted slowly down to her knees between the wall and half-Grimm woman. Cinder smiled and allowed herself to run a hand through her pet's short hair, feeling the pointed ears atop her head. At that moment, Cinder was wearing her school uniform as a disguise so that it would be harder for security guards to pick her out, which brought Ruby's face close to Cinder's plaid skirt. She could see that underneath was a pair of plain white panties and a very small but noticeable wet spot starting to form. Cinder was growing impatient at the thought of having Ruby eat her out.

Cinder growled again, too soft and muffled for Ruby to understand but she thought she knew what it meant. She stuck her head up Cinder's skirt, pressing her tongue against the wet cloth of Cinder's panties. This elicited a small feminine grunt from above, prompting Ruby to press her tongue harder. Cinder leaned against the wall, lost in the pleasure of the teasing she was receiving. She spread her legs a little to give Ruby some room. She was pleased that she didn't even have to force the young girl into the pleasuring, she was fully consensual and willing.

Ruby lightly bit the cloth and tugged, sliding Cinder's panties down a few inches. She was now exposed to the soft virgin pussy that the panties had covered up. Ruby couldn't help but to immediately wrap her lips around the clean-shaven and dripping entrance in front of her. Cinder moaned louder in surprise, placing a hand on the back of Ruby's head. She felt a small tongue swirling against her folds, then her clitoris, and finally finding her pussy hole. The feeling didn't satisfy the burning in her abdomen. She needed to be prodded roughly and eaten like a buffet.

Without hesitation, Cinder pushed Ruby's head aggressively. forcing Ruby to bury her tongue into Cinder's pussy. The older dominate woman bit her lip and smirked, hoping it gave Ruby the idea that the time for teasing was over. Ruby pushed her tongue as deep as possible, savoring the taste as she wiggled her tongue. Both girls were moaning, however Cinder was much more wild and ecstatic at the new pleasure her womanhood was being given. This was exactly what she needed. she felt her body slightly convulsing and her knees shaking, a shiver going up her spine and making her head spin. It didn't matter that Ruby was inexperienced, her pussy was on fire and Ruby was extinguishing that flame with a tongue of a raging tidal wave of pleasure.

Ruby gripped Cinder's thighs, digging her fingers in to hold on to something while on her knees, her face being forcing between Cinder's legs. The juices dripped more frequently, tasting somewhat spicy but addictive enough for Ruby to want more. She thrust her tongue in and out rapidly while making sure to wiggle it against Cinder's tight walls. She knew she was doing everything right when she heard Cinder begin to whisper 'fuck' to herself she bucked her hips against Ruby's tongue motion. Within a few more moments, Ruby felt something new. A torrent of cum flowed directly into her mouth, rushing against Ruby's taste buds with a sweet yet bitter taste. Ruby stopped licking Cinder to taste the new flavor in her mouth. Cinder's hand was still tightly wrapped around the back of Ruby's head. With a small jerking motion, she pulled Ruby out from under her skirt, a thin strand of cum connecting Ruby's lips to Cinder's pussy.

"Fuck...I'm going to have to punish you much more often, pet. That was incredible..." Cinder gasped for air, still in a high from her orgasm. She tried to back to give Ruby some room, nearly falling from shaky legs. Ruby slowly stood up, licking her lips which still had some of Cinder's cum on them. Cinder flapped her wings a few times, her eyes shifting from crimson to amber-yellow. Ruby studying them, noting that after making Cinder cum, her eyes returned to normal. Yet her wings remained, and so did Ruby's faunus parts. While Ruby stared at Cinder's wings, the older girl snapped her fingers, causing every door on the floor to unlock itself, seeing as there was no reason to keep the doors locked anymore. She had her fun with Ruby.

"I...can leave now?" Ruby inquired, looking behind her at the door to the stairwell.

"Unless you'd rather come with me and allow me to make you my team's personal cum slut, with zero freedom and limited access to anything except sex with us." Cinder smirked while watching Ruby bolt towards the door, slipping into the stairwell before Cinder could say another word. She sighed and brought a hand around to her back, feeling the feathers on her wings. They were rougher than usual, stiffening almost. In the small time frame that she had reunited with her team after the incident with the faunus dust, she began to understand the adverse effects of the experimental dust. It caused lust and intense sexual desire in the target and, when out of the public's prying eyes, towards one or two other's in close proximity. She realized that it would be nearly impossible for her team to be together without conversations breaking down into intense intercourse, or at the very least, making out.

Cinder waited until she knew Ruby was long gone before returning to her own dorm in the transfer student dormitory. She figured she'd let her teammates have a go at "owning" Ruby in the near future. The pleasure was too much to keep to herself. In the meantime, she would have to take care of her wings...and her raging sexual desires.


	4. Blake Belladonna and Neo x Emerald

**Part 4 ~ Wolf Ruby x Blake Belladonna / Boarbatusk Neo x Taijitsu Emerald Sustrai**

* * *

 **I suppose I should say a few things here considering we've both made it to chapter four of whatever this is supposed to be, some sort of shameless documentation of pairings that shouldn't exist? Let's just go with that, since it's only going to get worse. I've made the decision to not chronicle anything too rapey or disturbing here since other writers/demons are much more comfortable with having that kind of shame on their conscious, so in the meantime I will continue with the path I've begun and keep following the framework I've written previously. I'm also moderately proud to say that here in the over world I've found myself a place of solitude away from Yang and her weird sexual mindset. I'm not a fan of incest.**

 **I also want to make it clear that I appreciate the support so far through the various outlets of social media I've leaked this story to. It helps keep me motivated to know that people actually read it and don't just skip to the banging. Even though I know that's exactly what people do with writers like Citrus Pineapple *shudder* and his...unusual scripture. Let's just all do ourselves a favor and not mention the atrocities he's brought onto this website.**

 **This last little bit of author's note pertains to the chapter. As much as I like to stick to a theme, I wanted to break out of my comfort to write a dually coordinated scenario with two pairings. Also, admittedly, the second pairing is an idea for a story I had forever ago just minus the faunus details. I simply just wasn't motivated enough to start on it and then school began so I had zero time to be on here anyway. Now since I've bored you all enough, it's time to get into the action.**

* * *

Ruby awoke the next morning in a blurry daze of sleepiness and a slight pounding headache that was the cause of her awakening. She would have much rather slept in otherwise. She tilted her head to see the digital clock at her bedside as she did every morning. She didn't know what she was expecting as she read 8:30 a.m. on the interface. She tried closing her eyes to see if she could fall back asleep but that didn't help. In fact, it only made things worse as images from the previous night returned to her suddenly. At this point, she couldn't even be sure of her sexuality after everything she'd been through. While she had rather enjoyed Weiss' roughness and her desire to 'claim' Ruby, she wasn't entirely sure if that was her or the dust 's manipulation. Then more recently with Cinder, it was like Ruby was exposed to a whole new world of sexual possibilities that made her feel uncertain about herself in a good way. Then there was Jaune. Maybe she was mostly a lesbian, after all.

While she was lost in the reminiscing of her encounters yesterday, a small thump resounded from across the room followed by a hushed hiss and a curse. While Ruby didn't see it happen, Blake dropped a DVD of a movie Yang had bought for her while they were out after dinner. By the time the two girls had gotten back, she was so dead tired that she laid down without changing into her pajamas and went to sleep. The hushed actions Blake had clumsily let slip out were brought to Ruby's attention as she let an eye open to peek out at the commotion. The dark huddled shape on the lower bed had retreated into a small space further back into the bed that Ruby couldn't see, but she knew Blake was there. Yang and Weiss were nowhere to be seen or heard.

"Blake? Is that you?" Ruby called out to the only member of her team that didn't know about her faunus being. A few seconds passed before her head slowly slid into sight, staring up at the top bunk where she knew Ruby was located.

"Yeah it's me. I was just about to head out. Sorry if I woke you." Blake clutched the DVD close to her, hoping Ruby wouldn't question too much about it. Although it was too late to hope for that.

"It's okay, I woke up on my own. I wasn't tired anyway." Ruby stuck her face out to where Blake could very clearly see it. Blake had to take a second look when she noticed the new ears and a swaying tail behind the younger girl. She nearly froze in fear when she realized that the tail and ears weren't fake and that Ruby was very much a wolf faunus. Blake kept staring, unable to come up with a response for what she saw. How had Ruby kept this hidden, and more importantly how had she done it? Blake didn't have any answers but she doubted she was going to get any.

"Alright. Well, what were you going to do? It's not like we would be able to do anything as a team. Weiss said she needed to do some important shopping, and I have no clue what happened to Yang. Knowing her, it's probably something not worth caring about." Blake couldn't stop watching Ruby's tail sway back and forth, the fluffy appendage falling into a rhythmic timing similar to a metronome. Even though she as a cat should be scared of Ruby as a wolf, she calmed down a bit as she realized no danger coming from Ruby. She was no different as a faunus than she was as a human.

"So it's just me and you, huh? Let's have a party!" Ruby pounced down to the floor in a heartbeat, making Blake jump a little in a surprise as she almost dropped her DVD.

"Don't do that!" Blake felt her ears slightly flatten since she didn't have her bow on at the moment. It was the one thing she managed to do upon getting back yesterday. The DVD slipped down past Blake's arm and into Ruby's view, showing just enough to peak the wolf girl's interest. There was an image of a half-naked girl that gave off the impression of being a ninja. The image definitely made Ruby even more curious than usual. She scooted close to Blake and sat next to her on the bed.

"Where'd you get that movie from? I didn't know you went to a movie store." Ruby pointed at the DVD, instantly causing Blake to adopt a small pink blush while she hurriedly hid it from Ruby's innocent eyes.

"It was a present for me, not for you. There's adult things in it." Blake tried explaining, but Ruby was too curious to let Blake tell her no. Ruby leaned closer to get a better glimpse of the DVD. From her new viewpoint, she saw a katana and a few more half naked girls in similar getup as the first one.

"But come on, we're by ourselves today. And Weiss already showed me adult things. Jaune and Cinder did too! I'm not a baby." Blake stares at Ruby with much wider eyes, seeing Ruby's ears somewhat flatten to appeal to Blake's sensitive side. Blake just sighed and pulled Ruby into her lap with a protesting squeak. She wrapped her arms around Ruby and put one of her hands over Ruby's eyes.

"You're still too young to be watching adult movies, regardless of what Weiss did with you. Unless Yang would approve of it-"

"I bet you Yang wouldn't care if you let me watch it with you." Ruby struggled after cutting Blake off, not comfortable with Blake holding her. It caused the cat faunus to slightly giggle while she dropped her arms and let Ruby free. Ruby turned around and made a cute anger face, wagging her tail faster from the excitement. The faunus dust had given her even more energy than she already had, and Blake couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Blake stared at Ruby, sensing a familiar thing radiating from her. When she was in the Whitefang or whenever she was around Sun, occasionally there would be a strange feeling she would get from being around the other faunus. Animals go into heat, faunus just get much more excitable and from Blake's previous experiences, much kinkier. Maybe this is what she was sensing from Ruby? It seemed astronomical but it was a possibility.

"Whatever, I'm going to shield you from the bad parts you don't need to see." Blake let out a small sigh and stood up while Ruby happily laid back on the bed. Blake walked over to the DVD player in the room and set up the broadcast hologram in front of the closed window. She then turned off the lights and started the movie while returning to her bed and pulling Ruby up into a sitting position. To Ruby's protest, she also slid an arm over her neck so that when an adult part came on, she could cover Ruby's eyes.

From Blake's understanding, it wasn't as bad as other adult movies she had seen, and was more about the action rather than the smut. But there were still parts Ruby didn't need to see. Blake could feel Ruby's tail between the two of them, wiggling every so often against Blake's chest. It felt ticklish but there was nothing Blake could do about it. Plus the ears atop Ruby's head stuck up like two tiny points on a tower. It was admittedly pretty cute, and almost sexy.

The same wave of ambiguity and confusion that had taken Weiss, Jaune, and Cinder upon being alone with Ruby for a short amount of time eventually overcame Blake's defensive faunus senses. She was getting uncomfortable, but not from watching half naked ninjas dance around on the hologram screen. Ruby tilted her head around just enough to see Blake's face, noticing an obvious redness starting to appear. Blake smiled at Ruby in the same way a mother would to a child to let Ruby know everything was okay. But Blake was starting to think things weren't okay. Her need to dominate was coming out of her and she wasn't sure if she could suppress it around Ruby.

Blake tried to rub her legs together but with Ruby sitting in her lap, it made it difficult to do such a thing. Eventually, Blake simply leaned her back and held onto Ruby tighter than before. It did cause the younger girl to go into a small panic, unsure of what Blake was doing. Ruby kept her attention on the moving, fully aware that a transition into smut was coming up. It was a bedroom scene with two female ninjas and two male ninjas undressing. As soon as Blake caught the scenario, she raised her hand to Ruby's eyes with crazy fast reflexes.

"H-Hey! I want to watch!" It took more energy than Blake would like to admit just to prevent herself from telling Ruby, 'Why watch it when we can re-enact it?'. But what was the downfall to not giving in to her urges and dominating her almost-girlfriend's sister? She would be teaching Ruby a valuable lesson in her life, and Yang wouldn't even have to lift a finger. She was close to losing her self control over this 'heat' that being around faunus Ruby had brought to her. Blake found it odd considering her own heat was two weeks ago. Yang almost couldn't walk when it was over. Blake could imagine doing the same to Ruby...

"Blake, stop! That tickles!" Ruby squealed while wiggling her tail forcibly and quickly. Blake was so lost in thought she didn't even realize that she was nibbling and licking the back of Ruby's neck. She pulled her mouth away from Ruby's skin, glancing quickly at the small mark she had made. It was kinda cute on Ruby beside the larger marks Weiss had made, creating beautiful inconsistencies in Ruby's pure white skin. Ruby turned her head wearing a facial expression that almost resembled that of a puppy, which made sense coming from the girl that was part wolf. It gave Blake a naughty but wonderful idea.

"Ruby, I know you want more. You want a lot more. Let me up so I can get something for you. I'm sure you'll love it, and if not at first, then you'll definitely get used to it." Blake smirked while Ruby started to crawl off of Blake's lap. The movie was still playing in the background but neither girl was paying attention. Blake stood up and turned around, bending down to crawl under the bed. While she was down on the floor, Ruby glanced down at Blake's ass which was now prominently wiggling in the air in front of her. She gave in to the sudden urge to extend a hand and swiftly slap Blake's ass, eliciting a small squeal from the cat girl. She pulled herself out from under the bed dragging a small box, now brandishing a slight blush on her face.

"Can't wait until I'm ready to play with you, huh?" Blake remarked while digging through the heavily dense box full of discarded comics, torn books, tangled yarn balls, empty bags, small action figures, and various other things Blake hoarded from force of habit. Once she reached the bottom, her hands brushed across some 'toys' she kept hidden from the others so they wouldn't mess with them. She smirked once she felt the familiar studs of a leather collar Yang bought her a while ago. Blake assumed that it was very fitting for a dog to be collared. Blake sat up while holding the collar in plain sight. It was made of black leather with tiny metallic studs outlining the outer leather. Ruby looked up with an innocent curiosity that Blake simply adored.

"Now that we're alone and both obviously aroused, I'm going to make you my bitch for the time being, and I'll teach you what your sister has taught me." Blake sat on the edge of her bed beside the younger girl, watching Ruby squirm from having the attention drawn on her. Blake extended her hand and forced Ruby to bow her head so that Blake could put the collar on. Then, with a quick and experienced reflex, she covered the love marks made by her and Weiss, tightening the collar to where Ruby could breathe, squeal, and moan but not much else. Once Blake pulled her hands away, Ruby glanced up, giving the same cute puppy expression, now complete with a collar around her neck.

"I've got to say, Ruby. You really wear that collar well, and the ears and tail only compliment the look further. But if we're going all the way with this, you're going to have to lose your clothes as well. Let me help you with that." Blake crawled on top of Ruby, forcing the younger girl onto her back as she stared up at Blake. Next, she felt Blake's hands quickly snaking up her body and small fingers hooking onto her clothes, swiftly but carefully removing them as though Blake just couldn't wait to get to the main attraction, which of course was the truth. First, Blake pulled Ruby's bra off to get to her somewhat small but very smooth breast mounds. Moving lower, she pressed her lips to Ruby's stomach teasingly, wrapping her fingers around both of Ruby's breasts firmly, squeezing slightly to elicit a small moan from the younger girl, only encouraging Blake to squeeze more forcefully. She then decided it would be cute to reach Ruby's panties, tearing them off without her hands. She slid her lips down towards the adorable pair of black panties with little red roses all over them. Clipping her teeth on the waistband, she began tugging downwards.

 _"I don't understand. This feels so natural, so good, so right. But this is the fourth time in two days and I'm only fifteen...what did that dust do to me? ...I don't care as long as Blake doesn't stop…"_ Ruby lost herself in thought as she allowed Blake to dominate her, even allowing herself to be consumed by the arousal of her heat. Her eyes were drawn towards Blake while she drug Ruby's panties off. Blake in the meantime was thoroughly enjoying herself, sliding the cloth panties down from around Ruby's ankles. The naked bitch below her was so preciously submissive, it was almost impressive. When it was just Yang and her, they often switched domination roles, but neither of them were as submissive as Ruby seemed to be. She was lightly panting, the collar restricting her just enough to steady her breathing, her perky breasts were smooth to the touch and warmly inviting, her young slit was pulsating and practically dripping juices in excitement, and her tail was wiggling uncontrollably underneath of her. The little canine faunus was so defenseless underneath of her…

Blake crawled around so that her backside was facing Ruby's face. Lowering herself, it became obvious Blake intended for this encounter to be carried out in the sixty-nine position, her own soaked panties wiggling in Ruby's face tauntingly. She herself caressed Ruby's thighs with both of her hands while kissing the inner part, waiting to see how Ruby would react. The reaction was immediate and rewarding, as Blake felt Ruby's hands tearing at the fabric covering her womanhood. Within moments, Blake felt the satisfaction of Ruby's moist tongue gliding over her folds and her clit, leaking sweet juices into the younger girls mouth.

 _"A-Ah fuck...she's incredible… and just like her sister too…"_ The pleasure and adrenaline shot through her body and directly into her mind, causing her to tense up for a few seconds. It was always like this when Yang went down on her. She had to adjust to the feeling before she could retaliate. The sensation of the wet worm against her womanhood invited Blake to give Ruby the same satisfaction, swirling her own tongue in small circles against the tiny entrance before her. Blake gave extra attention to the clitoris area, exciting Ruby much more than before. Her small but cute moans were music to Blake's ears.

The two girls seemed to be competing against each other to see who could lick the other's pussy the best. Ruby would slide her tongue from the very bottom of Blake's slit to the top of her clit, causing an elongated moan from the cat's mouth. This, in turn, would cause Blake to part Ruby's lower lips, lapping at the sweet nectar that dripped out, encouraged by the high pitched moaning uttered by Ruby. Eventually, the need to outdo her counterpart grew intense, and Ruby decided on plunging her tongue directly into Blake's pulsing cunt hole. The feline faunus was overcome with a new surge of pleasure, clamping her walls on the new moist objected inserted inside her. While she was submissive, Ruby was definitely eager and excited.

Blake was indifferent to Ruby's actions, however. Despite the pleasure that Blake was feeling, she raised her hips away from Ruby's face, effectively denying Ruby access and leaving the pup whimpering. Blake declared her dominance by pressing her knees against Ruby's sides tightly and roughly shooting her tongue down Ruby's tight but soaked hole. Ruby eyes grew wide from the sudden penetration, a feeling that beat out even Weiss' fingers. Blake was quick to start wiggling her tongue, pressing it against the throbbing of Ruby's walls and collecting the ample amount of juices that dripped out. Ruby couldn't help but allow her own hips to buck against the actions perpetrated by Blake, her eyes rolling up slightly in pleasure. Just thirty seconds of Blake sucking and wiggling her tongue felt like a lifetime of pleasure to Ruby.

At that moment, Blake made the decision to lower herself on Ruby's face again, wanting eagerly to see how depriving Ruby of her dessert would affect the younger girl. The way Blake presented herself to Ruby again made her go wild with anticipation. Ruby extended her tongue once more, penetrating Blake in one well aimed plunge. Ruby was desperate for the sweet taste of Blake's pussy, delving her tongue as deep as she desired, drinking every drop of juice along the way. Ruby's eagerness quickly drove Blake to a heavy panting as she ate out Ruby's buffet. Both girls bucked their hips against the other's mouth, wanting more and more, wanting to satisfy each other and to be satisfied in return. The hardest part was holding back.

Ruby was the first to break, as expected. Blake's tongue was fully extended inside the tight cunt, her lips pressed neatly against Ruby's folds when a sudden burst of the canine's cum reached Blake's mouth. She did her best to slurp every drop into her mouth as it flowed out, swallowing it hungrily. Blake was craving the love nectar Ruby had to offer, but she had her fill, and now it was time to reward the bitch for giving her the pleasure of it. Blake withdrew her tongue and bit her lip sharply, releasing a harsh gasp as she tried to hold back the urge to cum. She was overcome by the pleasure of Ruby's tongue swirling around inside her own hole, forcefully squirting a torrent of her cum onto Ruby's mouth, splashing it onto her face as well. Ruby was quick to withdraw, holding her mouth open and enjoying the feeling of being rewarded with juices to drip down her face. Blake pushed herself up, panting from the wonderful experience. She heard a much lighter panting behind her, remembering the collar she had put on Ruby. A smirk came to her face while the naughty idea planted itself in her mind.

"Ruby. I forbid you from taking your collar off. Dogs are to be collared, especially submissive bitches that crave sex like you…" Blake cooed as she moved close to Ruby's ear. The younger girl whimpered slightly as she was still recovering from having her pussy stuffed with Blake's tongue. Ruby loved the idea, nodding slowly and surely. Blake chuckled to herself before planting a small kiss on Ruby's cheek. She stood up and pulled on her day clothes, getting ready to leave for the day. Ruby just watched as she laid on her back on Blake's bed.

"Clean yourself up a little. If I find out you took that collar off, there'll be a price you'll have to pay. I might let Weiss and Yang help me come up with it, too. So don't. Wear it proudly, you collared slut." Blake picked up her scroll and exited the room promptly, leaving Ruby with a messy face and the smut movie still playing softly in the background.

* * *

Every dorm room was essentially built the same, pandering to the basic needs of the students whether they attended Beacon or were simply transfer students. This included desks to do schoolwork on, bookshelves for storage, a closet big enough for four people to use, four beds for obvious reasons, and a personal bathroom. Being that most rooms were co-ed, it was highly advised to take quick showers since each dorm bathroom only had one shower. Most teams developed showering schedules that they stuck to, including Cinder's team. Cinder and Mercury were morning showerers, Emerald and Neo often went before bed. It wasn't unusual for two same-sex students to shower together either, to save time or water or whatever other "reasons" they had. Emerald had done it with Neo before as well as Cinder for efficiency.

Later that day, Emerald was the first to return to her team's dorm, taking note of the empty presence she felt from walking in. She didn't know nor care where anyone else was. The room was neatly take care of. Books stacked orderly in the bookshelves, beds were made, the closet door was closed, and there were fresh towels laid out on the beds. Cinder made it a priority to keep things neat. Emerald immediately turned towards the bathroom door to see it slightly cracked, a clear indication that no one was inside. Not that anyone else would be regardless, since there was a towel on each bed and every light in the dorm room was turned off. Emerald slung her towel over her shoulder and made her way to the bathroom a short distance away. She enjoyed her privacy, but on days like this when no one else was in the room, privacy didn't matter much. Her concerns for room intrusion were small.

Despite the Haven school uniform covering up the scales she had felt on her sides, she still wasn't used to the newfound feeling of having reptilian appendages layering over her skin. The scales themselves were of a darkish black tint, resembling a king taijutsu almost exactly. He felt her hands sliding down to touch the grimm sculpture built into her body from the dust from earlier. She breathed a small sigh as her fingers were still not used to the scales. Her mind didn't know what to think. She just wanted to get a shower.

She entered the bathroom and shut the door, neglecting to lock it. She didn't feel a reason to, unless someone from a different team somehow wound up in their room. Which wouldn't be possible since the way the scrolls were unique for unlocking rooms. Emerald set her towel down on a hook extending out next to the shower as she had done so many times already since arriving in Beacon. The only difference between now and before was, well, the scaly addition embedded in her skin.

"Ughnk...okay, calm down, small breaths...deep breath...inhale, exhale, Emerald...just, forget about the others. Cinder's stupid plans always work in the end. There's no reason this would be any different...although, dust that can _sense_ pureness? That's ridiculous, right?" Emerald wasn't sure who she was speaking to as she inhaled and exhaled in a much more rhythmic fashion, dropping her clothes to the floor and kicking them aside. Her body was otherwise untouched. Her breasts were still fully intact, which was just code for "no scales on my boobs". She turned on the water and set the dial at a comfortable temperature.

"And perhaps, I'll rub myself to the very thought of being roughly pushed up against a wall and having a huge curled-up fist thrust straight up my...er, lightly and delicately fingered. Nothing more." Emerald shook her head and stepped into the shower, underneath the warm stream of water. The feeling was extraordinary, in comparison to having to deal with Mercury and the others all day. Admittedly, she wasn't entirely sure if she had been feeling all that great since using that machine. Cinder's orders, however. She sighed and stood still under the stream, letting the water do its work of rinsing away her stress. It was for the better that she just forget about it entirely and let the dust run its course then disappear. She was strong enough to suppress whatever side effects tried to take action.

Interestingly enough, the door to the dorm room silently swung open for a few moments and then closed shut again. Emerald was unaware of it ever happening. However, Neo was very aware of Emerald's presence, being as the shower was making the only noise in the whole room. The steady _schhhh_ of the shower head matched with the softer sound of the water hitting the shower floor. Neo had been wandering half the school in search of Cinder disguised in the outfit the dark haired enchantress dubbed "gothicon", double pigtails with jet-black hair and two emerald green eyes to hide her own identity. Neo took a quick scan around the room as she changed back into the more familiar Neapolitan facade, noticing Cinder wasn't around. Slightly discouraged, she rubbed the nubs of her facial horns, thinking of something else to do. The idea came to her quickly as her attention turned towards the bathroom. She took a few silent steps towards the closed door and turned the doorknob. Of course, it was unlocked. Emerald wasn't a fan of locked doors.

Neo decided to go ahead with it. She, as the others in her team as well as Ruby. had been having crazy thoughts all day. Dirty thoughts. It seemed like they came more frequently when she was around one or two others. Not as often in crowds or in the public scene. Neo had caught onto the pattern of how the dust affected the mind's desires. And she was about to give into those desires right now. Neo waltzed right into the bathroom with zero regard for Emerald's privacy. At least the showers in the dorm rooms had thick fogged sliding glass doors, which gave Neo much more of an element of surprise. To her, it wasn't rape if the other enjoyed it just as much as she did. She smirked as she stripped without a sound, moving forward to enter the shower with her teammate.

Emerald was none the wiser. If it was Mercury, she would have known about his entrance the moment he walked in the room, and Cinder loved to announce herself. Neo was just a shadow. It seemed like one moment Emerald was showering alone, then the second she looked down and back up, the naked ice cream girl was standing in front of her, rinsing her multicolored hair as if she had been there the whole time.

"Neo, why can't you at least knock? What's your problem with sneaking around like that?" Emerald instinctively raised her arms to cover herself, blocking Neo's view. The smaller girl shrugged and continued to show off her own body, not even attempting to cover her perky breasts. Emerald waited for an answer she knew wasn't going to come before sighing and turning to wash her hair.

"You know, you're lucky I don't mind showering with other people. Otherwise I would kick you out. Don't be weird, either." Emerald somewhat lectured, focusing on washing her hair and hoping to just finish quickly. Neo had other plans, stepping forward to put a hand on Emerald's back, trying to get her attention. Emerald was getting slightly irritated, rolling her eyes and turning back around.

"What do you want now?" She continued to cover herself in front of the smaller girl as Neo held up a single hand. She was holding up her index finger and middle finger in a sort of narrow V.

"Yeah, there's two of us in here, one more than what I would prefer." Emerald watched as Neo adopted a sly smirk on her face while raising a third finger, wiggling them in the air to give Emerald the hint she was missing. Before Emerald could react, however, Neo shot her other hand to Emerald mouth, effectively pushing the dark-skinned girl against the shower wall and keeping her quiet. She squirmed a little against the sudden assault, but made no effort to try escaping Neo's grip. Her body simply wouldn't let her. She stared down at Neo's smug expression, taking note of her blood-red eyes flaring up and her boarbatusk nubs.

 _"Red eyes? Wait...the dust is doing this! I want to struggle but…"_ Emerald's mind was racing faster than she could comprehend, not that she was complaining. Neo traced her three fingers down Emerald's side, gliding over the rough scales, down towards the inner thigh area. Emerald leaned her head back and passively enjoyed Neo's forceful teasing. Neo's fingers found their way between Emerald's legs, pressing against the soft folds of her entrance. Emerald's mind was abuzz at the thought, dripping juices of pure excitement onto the tips of Neo's small fingers.

 _"What is she waiting for? I want to be filled...I need it. Now…"_ Emerald felt like internally screaming at Neo's torturous hesitation. The smaller girl kept her hand firm against Emerald's mouth while rubbing at her pussy with her fingertips. She had Emerald at her full mercy, whimpering like a slut against the shower wall.

Suddenly, she rammed her fingers forward. All three, within seconds, were knuckle deep inside Emerald's needy cunt. Emerald's body shot up, her back arching instantly while the pleasure traveled to her mind and delivered a wave of greed and desire throughout her body. Neo wasted no time at all in thrusting her fingers back and forth with ease due to the juices dripping from Emerald. The water rushed over the both of them, they're bodies glistening with water droplets. It only made Emerald more attracted to the attention she was receiving. She allowed several loud moans to escape into the palm of Neo's hand, letting loose another muffled sound every time Neo's fingers entered her. Neo, on the other hand, decided to enhance the experience, growling softly as she leaned in to bite Emerald's right nipple, shifting into a trance as she sucked on the succulent tip. Emerald began to buck her hips into rhythm with the thrustings she was being given, only focusing on gaining as much pleasure as possible from Neo's tiny fingers.

...And then it stopped. Neo withdrew her fingers, bringing them to her lips as she pulled pulled away from Emerald's breast, licking the juices staining her fingers seductively. She had effectively left Emerald in a state of wanting, needing more of the thrusting. Neo responded to the unsatisfied stare in Emerald's eyes by raising her knee to the dark-skinned girl's womanhood, grinding roughly into her to let her know that her body belonged to the smaller girl in front of her.

Neo was fully satisfied with the experience. Emerald was panting and whimpering like a slut begging for a thick cock inside her. Neo exited the shower with full intentions of finishing what she started later. She giggled to herself as she left Emerald in that state, thinking of all the wonderful things she could do to her new half-serpent bitch.


End file.
